


Drunken Escapades of Dean Winchester

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:10:02
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Or(Why Sam wont let Dean back into a bar)
  
  
 Dean gets drunk, Alejandro is sung, shoes are ruined, ass virgns(Sam =w=) blush, and popcorn is justfully blamed. Have fun all~
  (Original title on other sites: Sam equals Alejandro?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** WARNING: i overdosed on sugar while writing this O_O

  
Author's notes: **Credit to my friend chaky! she made that awsome banner y'all saw! She does requests and feel free to ask her through me if your interested! :D We had some trouble with the stupid pic though, apparently i repel anything that is related to technology -.-**

So this was typed up months and months ago when i was at my friends house and we were laying around on our comps drinking too much pepsi. I blame sleep deprivation and sugar overdose, the fact that she was listening to this song and THE POPCORN on this fic's birth XD lol that and my friend said that i should write a fic where Sam and Dean are drunk and it turns out that Supernatural was just one of their drunken stupors. Of course i twisted that into the fic below =w= she also wanted this to be Gen (or het D:) and since i cant do het D: and i curse gens name sometimes, i just _had_ to make it soemwhat pre-, its against my nature to not have the not-so-purest intentions when writing 8D  


* * *

_________

 

"Dude," Dean slurred as he leaned forward towards his brother, his head dipping for a few seconds before he looked up at Sam with a sort of wonder.

 

"You may be a whiny bitch half the time, but you’re like, a fucking awesome brother, like, the damn _awsomess_ in the existence of awesome little brothers.” he raised his tequila shot and waved it in Sam's face, who was trying not to laugh as his brother spilled the drink down the front of his shirt. Dean could be emo as hell when he was drunk, but it looked like tonight was turning out to be a Happy-Drunk-Dean night.

 

"You know what's sad?" Dean asked after a while of staring into his shot glass like it had the answer to all of the world’s problems.

 

"What?" Sam asked warily. Maybe tonight was Emo-Dean-night after all.

 

"Popcorn." And Sam just couldn't help it; he burst out laughing and spilled his beer all over the table, puddles dripping sloppily over the edge of the filthy table. Dean had said that with such a straight face that even Sam in his worst bitch face moment wouldn’t be able to resist laughing himself breathless.

 

"No, I'm fucking serious! Popcorn is like corn's revenge… in popped form!" Sam doubled over in laughter even though he still hadn’t quite gotten his breathe back; while Dean just sat there looking like an idiot with this big huge, stupid grin splitting his face in half. After several breathless seconds of endless chuckles and burning lungs, Sam brought the neck of the bottle to his lips and took a long pull of the last of his light beer -lips still twitching against his will- which he almost spit out when Dean suddenly jumped on the table, taking off his shirt and swinging it around his head like a cowboy on the worst kind of crack. At first all Sam could do was sit there and stare, dumbfounded, as half the bar surrounded their table, wolf whistling and cheering. Finally getting himself together, Sam shook his head and jumped out of his chair, reaching a hand out to grab his brother and drag him out of the bar before he embarrassed them any more than he already had. But before he was even half way there, Dean closed the distance and Sam felt rough calluses rub against the soft skin at the back of his hand as Dean pulled Sam towards him, until they were only inches apart.

 

" _'I know that we are young, and I know that you may love me,'_ " Dean's deep, drunk rough voice rang throughout the bar as if they were the only ones in it, like they weren’t surrounded by a mad cheering group of too drunk adults; and Sam wanted to die right then and there. He could feel his cheeks heat up embarrassingly, knew how stupid he must look with his cheeks tinged with dark red, and he was just too dumbfounded to even think of the fact that pulling his brother away would have been much easier now that his hands seemed to have found their way up to Dean’s arms. 

 

Sam was close enough to smell the alcohol on his brother’s breath, to feel the heat mix between them, to feel the bulge of hard muscle that was Dean’s oddly soft biceps. The bar, all intent on them now, leaned forward, -consciously or unconsciously, Sam didn't care- their eyes widened and they had creepy shit eating grins on their faces, like they were expecting a fucking show. Pun intended.

 

Damn perverts.

 

" _'But I just can't be with you like this anymore; Alejandro'._ " Sam was pulled back to the here and now, brain focusing on what was happening instead of the feel of his brother’s sweat slicked skin under his long fingers, and he cursed the day he ever let Jess take control over the radio. He didn’t know if it was the fact that he recognized that what Dean was singing was by Lady Gaga, or that his brother even knew the lyrics (and was now swinging his shirt around Sam's neck, forcing Sam to adjust his grip on Dean’s biceps to an awkward angle) that made this feel like a drunk hallucination. His brother was dragging Sam even closer (with the help of Dean's damn shirt) pulling them flush up against each other, and that's when Sam registered what was going to happen and he tried to untangle his limbs from his brother's. How in the hell, Dean managed to tangle their arms and legs together in a knot that seemed impossible to get out of, was a mystery that Sam would rather he not solve.

 

" _’You know that I love you boy,’_ " and Sam froze, he liked to think it was because even in his drunken state, Dean managed to rush into something, and in this case it was the lyrics to _Alejandro_ by Lady Gaga.

 

" _’Hot like Mexico, Rejoice…’_ " a long agonizing pause in which his brother's deep green eyes just bore into Sam's hazel ones "’I'm not your babe, Fernando, Don't wanna kiss.…’" Dean's voice trailed off, his breathing hitched slightly and Sam watched as if in slow motion as his brother’s lips zeroed in on Sam’s already parted ones. But before Dean could do any more than brush their lips together with a quick flick of his tongue, he was yanked off the table and into the arms of a very busty, very _slutty_ looking blonde.

 

" _’Don't wanna touch…’_ " She sang back, smiling in drunk, mock sweetness. Dean, happy to finally have a willing singing partner, sung back, grinning like the idiot that he was.

 

" _’Just smoke my cigarette, hush…’_ "

 

" _’Don't call my name,’_ "

 

" _’Don't call my name,’_ "

 

" _’Alejandro…’_ " And with that the skimpy dressed woman drew Dean into a kiss, while Sam shook his head clear and forced his blush down. After his nerves were calm and he rubbed at his lips a few times, him and the girls date just hung their heads in embarrassment at their really damn funny yet embarrassing drunken act. Before the kiss could start to get way to NC-17 for public viewing, Sam walked over, grabbed Dean by his arm and yanked him away from the girl; her cheap red lipstick smeared all over her lips and chin, making her look like a funny version of a clown. Sam shuddered at the thought, and pulled an un-willing Dean through the crowd, which parted for them only because of the murderous aura radiating off of Sam.

 

" _No_ , my fans!" Dean whined; tugging against his younger brother's grip and reaching an arm out to the bar filled with people who had just witnessed his drunken singing act. God I am so giving you crap about this for the rest of your life, Sam thought as Dean puked a sickening rainbow all over his shoes (his _favorite_ shoes goddammit!). He took a deep breath and laid a now unconscious Dean in the back seat of the Impala, made sure he wouldn’t roll off the backseat and possibly kill himself, he settled his large frame into the driver’s seat and drove them back to their motel, cursing the existence of alcohol and Lady Gaga.

 

_


End file.
